


Сестрица

by canuteswife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuteswife/pseuds/canuteswife
Summary: История сестрицы Саеко(Работа была также размещена на сайте Книга Фанфиков. Я являюсь авторкой и решила перенести эту рабоут ещё и на АО3)





	Сестрица

Друзья Саеко никогда не знали о ней многого. Максимум, известный даже её лучшей подруге, это то, что у неё есть младший брат по имени Рюноске. Каждый раз, когда речь заходила о её детстве или прошлом, Саеко отшучивалась и меняла тему, избегая этого разговора всеми возможными способами. И хоть в такие моменты она, как и всегда, казалась весёлой, у девушки на самом деле пробегали мурашки по спине и подкашивались ноги.

«Со мной никто не будет общаться, если они узнают.»

Каждый раз, когда Саеко вспоминала своё детство и подростковые годы, в груди холодело. Блондинка жалела о каждом своём решении, принятом в то время, и искренне хотела вычеркнуть те годы из своей жизни, прожить их заново и дать советы маленькой себе. 

«Наверное, сейчас бы всё было по-другому, не будь я такой дурой.»

Танака зашла в дом. На часах было далеко за полночь, а Рюноске уже спал в своей комнате, поэтому девушка старалась вести себя как можно тише. Сегодня её уволили с очередной подработки и Саеко, послав уже бывшего начальника на три весёлых буквы, провела остаток вечера в маленьком баре в центре города. Бармен, заметив её разбитое состояние, пару раз спросил, что у неё случилось, но та лишь отмахивалась и просила добавить ей горячительного напитка. 

Блондинка сняла куртку и присела на стульчик, стоящий в прихожей, чтобы снять кроссовки.   
— Годовщина, — тихо промямлила она.

Нацепив обратно обувь и куртку, Саеко вышла из дома, всё также стараясь быть максимально тихой, и отправилась в ближайший круглосуточный магазин.

Набрав в корзинку еды и взяв бутылку саке, девушка оплатила покупки и двинулась домой.

Снег, медленно падающий на землю, хрустел под ногами и Саеко, проходящая мимо одной из детских площадок, вспомнила, как они с Рюноске и их родителями проводили тут время, когда они были совсем маленькими. Ей вспомнилось, как Рю упал с качели и расшиб себе лоб, когда ему было 4, и как он бегал от родителей и старшей сестры, желающих помочь, крича, что он настоящий мужик и потерпит. Сейчас ей как никогда хотелось вернуться в прошлое и пережить эти моменты заново. Особенно сильно ей хотелось снова обнять родителей и сказать им, как она их любит.

Вернувшись домой, Саеко проверила, спит ли ей младший братец и спустилась на первый этаж, зайдя в маленькую комнатку где-то в конце коридора.

Старшая Танака тихонько включила небольшой светильник и посмотрела на алтарь в глубине комнаты – в самом центре располагались фотографии её и Рюноске ныне покойных родителей. Прикусив губу, девушка зажгла небольшие свечи и положила перед алтарём несколько упаковок онигири, которые родители так сильно любили при жизни. Сложив руки, Саеко несколько раз прочитала молитву.

— Мне жаль, — после молчания длинной в несколько минут, сказала она. Её пустой взгляд смотрел одновременно и куда-то перед собой и в совершенно неизвестную точку. Посмотреть на фотографии родителей она просто не могла. – Мне очень жаль…

По щекам Танаки стали катиться слёзы. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, она продолжила, стараясь сохранить максимально спокойный голос:  
— Будь вы живы, Рюноске было бы лучше. Я…я так устала, я совсем не справляюсь. Меня снова выгнали с работы и денег почти нет, мне так жаль…

Саеко чувствовала себя откровенно паршиво – с момента смерти родителей прошло уже несколько лет и она, по её мнению, так и не стала хорошей старшей сестрой и опорой для Рю. Она не знала, что ей делать и сейчас ей как никогда нужна была поддержка и совет от родителей.

— Я бы так хотела, чтобы вы гордились мной…простите.

Ей было страшно. Она боялась, что младший её не любит и презирает, что все те обиды, которые копились с детства и подросткового возраста, всё ещё сидят у него где-то в душе, и что когда-нибудь он их ей выскажет. Она боялась этого, как огня и максимально старалась оградить себя от этих мыслей, но сегодня это не выходило. Саеко сидела перед алтарём и рыдала, закрывая сама себе рот рукой, мысленно прося прощения у родителей и брата. Сейчас она вспоминала всё, что пережила за те годы жизни без родителей и молила всех богов, чтобы это было страшным сном, чтобы она открыла глаза и проснулась снова шестнадцатилетней собой, а не рыдала в темноте, скорчившись на полу комнаты. Саеко прекрасно помнила тот день, когда родителей не стало и хотела, чтобы всё это было лишь игрой её воображения. 

Она помнила, как к ним приехал старший брат мамы, чтобы отпраздновать надвигающийся Новый Год и как родители и Рю помогали ему разгружать сумки, которые он привёз с собой. Саеко в тот момент сидела в своей комнате, старательно делая вид, что не замечает всей этой суматохи. Пару часов назад они с мамой поругались из-за оценок в табеле Саеко и папа, вставший на сторону мамы в этом споре, тогда казался ей её заклятым врагом.

— Глупые оценки, будто они на что-то повлияют! — Саеко от злости сломала уже третью ручку. 

— Дети, мы поехали в супермаркет! Скоро вернёмся! — с первого этажа дома раздался голос мамы.

«Ну и езжайте, — пронеслось в голове девчонки. — Всё равно не хотела ничего у вас просить».

Как только родители уехали, Саеко спустилась на первый этаж и улеглась на диван в гостиной смотреть свою на тот момент любимую передачу. 

— Мама запретила тебе смотреть телевизор, — сзади послышался голос Рю. – Я всё ей расскажу, когда она приедет!

— Рассказывай, мне всё равно, придурок, — Саеко прибавила громкости.

Не заметно для себя, она посмотрела несколько выпусков передачи подряд, совершенно не предавая значения тому, что каждый из них идёт практически по два часа и тому, что родителей не было уже как-то слишком долго. Она опомнилась, только когда услышала звонок в дверь и увидела испуганного Рю, вбежавшего в гостиную и пытающегося что-то сказать.

На пороге их дома стоял полицейский, в руках которого был прозрачный пакетик. Присмотревшись, Саеко поняла, что внутри лежат обручальные кольца их родителей, испачканные кровью. Где-то сзади стояла полицейская машина, а возле неё – жена маминого брата, с которой они как раз должны были встретиться возле супермаркета. Её вид оставлял желать лучшего, из-за чего Саеко поняла, что случилось что-то очень плохое.

— Маруяма-сан, - полицейский подозвал женщину, — наверное, будет лучше, если Вы им всё объясните. Я дам вам время и подожду в машине.

— Ами-чан, — Саеко посмотрела на свою тётю. — Ами-чан, что произошло?

— Саеко, Рюноске, — женщина присела на корточки напротив детей и мягко взяла их за руки. — Вы уже взрослые и сильные, я уверена, что вы справитесь. Пожалуйста, не нервничайте, — Маруяма посмотрела на Танаку, глаза которого уже были на мокром месте. — Жизнь, к сожалению, очень несправедлива. Мы…мы встретились с вашими родителями возле супермаркета и на обратном пути попали в аварию. Ни их, ни моего мужа больше нет в живых, мне единственной повезло…

Ами-чан прижала детей к себе. Она была самым близким для них родственником, и их опека теперь полностью ложилась на их плечи. Успокоив и объяснив всё детям (в основном только Саеко), Маруяма уехала с полицейским. На следующий день она переехала в дом к Саеко и Рюноске и с тех пор жила с ними, отложив деньги с проданной ей квартиры на их обучение.

С каждым днём Маруяма выглядела всё хуже и хуже – через пару месяцев её было совершенно не узнать. Ещё через какое-то время Ами-чан стала появляться дома в выпившем или полностью пьяном состоянии и ругать детей за каждую мелочь.

— Если бы не ваша дурацкая семейка, мой муж был бы жив, — женщина швырнула Саеко через всю комнату. Отлетев в стену, девочка сильно ударилась головой и отрубилась практически сразу же, последним увидев лишь то, как Ами-чан притаскивает к себе Рю, который пытался выбежать из комнаты, и замахивается на него практически пустой бутылкой.

Из-за того, что такие ситуации стали повторяться очень часто, Саеко всё чаще не приходила домой после школы и ночевала у подружек. Периодически она воровала выпивку и Ами-чан, за что и получала от неё же. «Я бы в любом случае получила, - проносилось в голове Саеко, пока тётушка избивала её ремнём. - а так я хотя бы почти не чувствую боли».

Каждый раз, когда Саеко таки приходила домой, Рю-чан подходил к ней и жаловался на рукоприкладство со стороны Ами-чан, на что Саеко лишь закатывала глаза и просила его не бесить её и не мозолить ей глаза.

— Меня она тоже бьёт и что я могу сделать? Ничего! Не нравится — не приходи домой, я же так делаю.

Рюноске в ответ лишь тяжело вздыхал и шёл в свою комнату. Иногда он всё-таки прислушивался к совету сестры и проводил время где-то вне дома. Как-то Саеко увидела его сидящего на той самой площадке недалеко от дома.

— Рю, — Саеко шмыгнула носом, — пошли домой.

— Там Ами-чан, — Рюноске пнул небольшой камешек. — Давай лучше тут посидим.

Старшая положила портфель рядом с портфелем Рю:  
— Я сейчас вернусь и пойдём поедим в кафешке, — девушка внимательно посмотрела на брата. — Не ходи никуда и жди меня здесь.

Рюноске смотрел на то, как Саеко вошла в дом. Подойдя немного ближе, через окна он увидел, как Ами-чан таскает сестрицу за волосы и угрожает ей ножом. Вырвавшись, Саеко побежала наверх и через несколько минут выбежала из дома.

— Хватай рюкзаки, побежали!

Рюноске схватил сумки и, убегая, увидел выбегающую из дома Ами-чан, кричавшую им вслед что-то про то, какие они неблагодарные.

— Сестрица, у тебя царапины, — Рю указал на порезы на шее Саеко. Достав из сумки пластыри, он попытался заклеить их максимально аккуратно. Старшая выдохнула, когда им принесли их заказ, и выпив немного колы сказала:  
— Я забрала деньги из тайника. Не знаю, как скоро она заметит, но пока мы пару дней поживём у моей подруги. 

— Сестрица, — Танака-младший с грустным взглядом уставился на свою лапшу, — а у нас не будет проблем?

— Нет, её родители уехали на неделю, так что всё в порядке. А потом мы что-нибудь придумаем, — девушка съела немного лапши, поглядывая на своего младшего брата. В тот момент её сердце немного защемило — она давно не видела Рю таким спокойным и расслабленным. 

К моменту смерти Маруямы-сан от передозировки алкоголем Саеко исполнилось 18 лет. На тот момент она уже училась в колледже (на который хватило денег благодаря какому-то неведомому чуду и куче её ночных подработок) и думала о том, что же делать дальше. Единственное, о чём она могла думать в тот момент, это то, что теперь дверь в комнату на ночь можно не запирать, ведь больше никто не придёт среди ночи выяснять отношения. Да и в принципе теперь можно было спокойно возвращаться домой, зная, что и она и Рю в полной безопасности.

— Это так неправильно, — Рюноске выглядел подавленным, — она наша родственница, а мы даже не чувствуем никакой жалости. 

— Мне её жаль, - честно ответила Саеко, набирая что-то на ноутбуке. — Она не виновата в том, что не смогла смириться со смертью мужа. Да и как бы она себя не вела, она всё ещё наша родственница. Мы бы помогли ей, будь у нас возможность.

Младший, положив голову на учебники, лежащие по всему периметру стола, глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты уже решил куда будешь поступать? — спросила Саеко, когда Рю всё-таки поднял голову и продолжил решать задачи.

— В Карасуно, — тихо ответил Рюноске. — Ты…не против?

— Чего это я должна быть против? — Саеко глянула на брата. — Тебе ведь учиться, не мне.

— Я хочу пойти в волейбольный клуб. Там сильный тренер, и я хочу играть в волейбол.

— Хорошо, — сестрица подвинулась к Рю и посмотрела в его тетрадку. — Эх, я не сильна в математике. Давай я попрошу кого-то из подруг позаниматься с тобой?

Саеко открыла глаза – перед ней был деревянный пол. Подняв голову и сев в удобную позицию, Саеко таки посмотрела на фотографии своих родителей. В который раз вытерев лицо, девушка сложила руки и снова прочла молитву. Снова посмотрев на фотографии родителей и слабо улыбнувшись, девушка низко поклонилась:  
— Спасибо, что родили и воспитали меня и Рюноске.

Выйдя из комнаты, Саеко пошла на кухню. Достав банку пива и выпив совсем немного, она глянула на часы. 

— Ему скоро вставать.

Сестрица прошла в свою комнату и открыв шкаф достала из-под кучи одежды небольшую коробку, обёрнутую в красную упаковочную бумагу. Написав что-то на бумажке и прилепив её сверху, Саеко понесла коробочку в комнату к брату. Внутри неё лежал новый телефон, о котором, как узнала Саеко благодаря болтливости Нишинои и Хинаты, Рюноске мечтал уже очень давно. Из-за этого телефона полгода назад девушка взяла себе ещё две подработки, на что Рю, не знающий о её планах, возмущался и просил её не перерабатывать, раз «им и так на всё хватает».

Сейчас же Танака-младший спал в своей комнате, а на тумбочке возле его кровати его пробуждения ждала небольшая коробочка с прикрепленным на неё листиком, на котором красовалось заботливо выведенное «С новым годом, Рю».


End file.
